Hannibal Barca/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Sun Tzu (by Jar teh marksman) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. William the Conqueror (by Goddess of Despair) William the conqueror Hannibal Barca William examined his land with pride, he fought hard for Britain and no one would take it from him. His men continued to set up camp as their king watched their progress. He was pleased in his triumph over the British, but something told him that he was not done; that a greater adversary needs to be defeated. He turned away from the camp and looked once more over the meadow when a stray ray of sunlight caught his eye. He turned his head and examined a small group of warriors, covered in bronze. His attention was quickly drawn to their beast, a large monstrosity that even he had never seen before. He signaled his men to load the catapult. Hannibal and his forces continued to march through the area when Hannibal’s officer caught his attention. He pointed to the hills, specifically at a large machine that was being moved into position. He examined the men closely, they wore Roman-like armor yet they appear to have different weapons. Hannibal began to wonder who this adversary was but his thoughts were interrupted when a colossal stone was hurled from the enemy' device, slamming into the ground next to him. Dirt was thrown all over and the elephant began to panic. The beast broke away from Hannibal’s control and stomped on one of his Carthaginians as it charged up to William’s men. “Reload!” called William to his men as they rolled up a second boulder. The elephant continued its charge to William’s line, making some of his men panic. His looked on in disappointment as his knight carrying the ammunition dropped the stone. It rolled down the hill and slammed into the elephant’s head. The beast cried out in pain and turned away from the Normans and ran directly down the hill towards Hannibal. Hannibal turned to his men “Javelins!” he yelled as his men in unison threw soliferrums at the charging animal. One soliferrum hit the creature in its eye and another in the leg bringing this ancient battle tank to the ground. William’s men reloaded and fired the catapult once more, crushing a Carthaginian under a massive boulder. William ordered his crossbowmen to fire bolts at Hannibal, the bolts meet masculata or shields and merely were bouncing off. Hannibal ordered his men to ready soliferrums and hasten their approach. The crossbow men fire another volley and the second they begin to reload Hannibal’s men hurl their javelins, each meeting the vulnerable troops with deadly accuracy. Hannibal’s men unsheathe their swords as the Norman knights get the last of their catapult ammunition. William orders his men to roll down the boulder, crushing a Carthaginian who is to slow to move out of the way. One Norman unsheathes his broadsword as another grabs his shield before Hannibal and his soldier confront them. The first Norman slashed high with his broadsword but the Carthaginian blocked it with his shield and followed up by thrusting his falcata into his chest. Hannibal thrusted his falcata at the second Norman, who blocked with his shield. He thrusted his broadsword into Hannibal, but the masculata armor protects him from the would be death blow. Hannibal slashed the Norman knight in across the cheek, drawing blood. He slashed once more, this time cutting the Norman’s throat to pieces. William unsheathed his broadsword and calmly approached a charging Carthage soldier. He blocked as slash from his falcata and shoved him to the ground. Before the man could react William slammed his broadsword onto the man’s head. Hannibal moved towards William, falcata and shield in hand as the Norman king lifted his sword from the dying Carthage warrior. Hannibal slashed high, but William parried and counter slashed at Hannibal’s chest; yet once again the masculata holds and keeps the Carthage warrior alive. Hannibal shoved William back with his shield but William was unfazed and striked the shield hard enough to make a bone in his arm snap. William slashed horizontally but Hannibal backed away in time to avoid decapitation. Hannibal rushed forward and slashed at William, but the chainmail deflected the slash leaving Hannibal wide open. William slammed his broadsword onto Hannibal’s helmet, crushing the Carthaginian’s skull. Hannibal fell to his knees as William decapitated him with a final slash. He sheathed his sword and looked once more onto his new kingdom. Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle and the warriors were neck and neck during voting but William the Conqeror earned his victory here. When it came to physicality William had the advantage but with tactics Hannibal was shown to be more tactical. His elephant was a powerful psychological weapon but it could become startled and rampage Hannibal's troops instead of his opponent. William's long range weapon could be reloaded and is more accurate. His short range weapon was longer and weights more allowing it to be more lethal. Hannibal's only real advantage was the war elephant but even that ended up playing out against him. Hannibal simply can't compete with a warrior with a 1,000 year advantage in technology. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. William Wallace (by Deathblade 100) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, votes and weapons, click here. Category:Battle Subpage